Investigate the anti-inflammatory (protease and immunoregulatory) effects of Bromelain, a commonly used nutritional supplement, in a mouse model of allergic airway disease. 1. Determine if Bromelain treatment alters lung function and/or pathophysiology in normal naive mice and in mice with OVA-induced allergic airway disease. 2. Investigate the mechanism(s) by which Bromelain treatment affects lung function and/or pathophysiology in normal mice and in mice OVA-induced allergic airway disease.